vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Egbert
Summary John Egbert is the first protagonist of Homestuck. Homestuck starts on the morning of his 13th birthday, on which he plays a game with his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, Unknown with Breath powers | At least 5-B | Unknown, possibly up to High 3-A | At least 1-C, likely Low 1-B, possibly higher Name: John Egbert, ectoBiologist/ ghostlyTrickster (screen names) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 13 at the beginning of the story, 16 currently Classification: Human, Sburb Player, Heir of Breath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Exceptional prankster, Limited Time Manipulation with Fear no Anvil | All previous abilities to greater extents, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Planetary scale), Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly - can only truly die via conceptual destruction if his death isn't heroic or just), Telekinesis (By using his wind powers), Barrier Creation (Can surround himself with wind to ward off attacks) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Intangibility via turning into air | All previous abilities to vastly greater extents, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, "Unstuck" from the traditional multiverse, Reality Warping, Teleportation across space and time, Acausality (can alter any event he wishes without risk of creating any sort of paradox), able to simply blow away universe-destroying glitches in space-time Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Capable of holding his own against mid-level monsters such as ogres and basilisks, who are likely this level through size alone), Unknown with Breath powers (Put out a fire that was burning all of the Land of Wind and Shade, temporarily dispelling all of the clouds covering the planet in the process) | At least Planet level (Should be on par with or superior to 3x prototyped Jack Noir and Liv Tyler, drilled a massive hole into the core of the Battlefield) | Unknown, possibly up to High Universe level (Was able to hurt a fully prototyped Jack Noir, albeit not very significantly) | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely Low Hyperverse level, possibly higher (Exists outside of the totality of a multiverse, supposedly one of the only beings in Paradox Space who can harm Lord English) Speed: Likely Peak Human | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Liv Tyler and Aradia) | Massively FTL+ (Dodged attacks from a fully prototyped Jack Noir, who previously had been able to kill John before he could even blink) | Immeasurable (Can simply will himself to any point in space and time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift many large and heavy hammers, although there were a few, such as the Telescopic Sassacrusher, that he required the aid of his Remote Ghost Gauntlets to wield) | At least Class Z (Capable of moving moons and smaller planets) | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Class MJ (Capable of smashing an ogre to pieces with his hammer) | At least Class XJ (Can smash enormous enemies and even solid planets to pieces without exerting himself) | Unknown, possibly High Universal (Able to actually cause minor pain to fully prototyped Jack Noir by slamming a warhammer into his head) | At least Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal, possibly higher (Casually brushed away glitches in the fabric of the multiverse's space-time, said glitches were capable of completely erasing significant portions of existence) Durability: At least Small Building level (Took a very long beating from two ogres without noticeable injury to show for it) | At least Planet level (Able to easily carve his way through all of Sburb's enemies, should be at least comparable to 3x Prototyped Jack Noir and Liv Tyler), regeneration and immortality makes him hard to kill | Unknown, possibly High Universe level (Survived his second encounter with a fully prototyped Jack Noir), intangibility, regeneration and immortality make him difficult to kill | At least Complex Multiverse level, likely Low Hyperverse level, possibly higher (Immune to all space-time glitches and paradoxes, survived his own multiversal retcon) Stamina: Very high (Capable of continuously fighting large amounts of enemies in the span of only a day without getting exhausted, can take massive beatings and get back on his feet in moments) | Limitless as the Ultimate Weapon Range: Extended melee range normally, Planetary with his Breath powers | Planetary | Much higher | At least Complex Multiversal, likely Low Hyperversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: His Strife Specibi, which grants him an array of hammers Intelligence: Very intelligent, but has a tendency to be a bit juvenile Weaknesses: Childish, prone to biting off more than he can chew | Same, but to a lesser extent | Can take a while to properly assess a situation | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities '-Breath:' As the Heir of Breath, John has the power to influence his aspect. His aspect is associated with freedom, flight, and the wind, and thus allows him the ability to manipulate wind. Mostly, he demonstrates this in simple ways, able to cause strong winds, ranging from enough to extinguish a fire burning down a small village, to powerful enough to extinguish a fire burning his entire planet. As a God-Tier, his powers are even further unleashed, allowing him to use his wind powers to drill massive holes into the Battlefield, and even turn into wind to become intangible. '-Conditional Immortality:' As a God-Tier, whenever John dies, as long as his death was neither Heroic (Meaning he died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing himself for someone else) or Just (Meaning his death was well-deserved due to their terrible actions), he will be resurrected shortly afterwards. However, conceptual destruction will bypass conditional immortality entirely, regardless if John's death was heroic, just or neither. Strife Specibus |-|Pogo Hammer= |-|Wrinklef*cker= |-|Telescopic Sassacrusher= |-|Fear No Anvil= |-|Warhammer of Zillyhoo= |-|Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo= John's Strife Specibus is Hammerkind. Pogo Hammer: The first weapon that John alchemizes, the Pogo Hammer is a combination of a simple claw hammer and John's Green Slime Ghost Pogo. By rhythmically bouncing back and forth using it, John can increase his power and speed, and he can use it to traverse gaps by hitting the ground with it hard enough. Wrinklef*cker: The upgraded form of John's Pogo Hammer, this weapon is a combination of the Pogo Hammer and an iron. It is much more controlled and much more powerful than the Pogo Hammer. Telescopic Sassacrusher: A combination of a sledgehammer, the hilariously oversized Sassacre Text, and a telescope. It is far too heavy for base John to lift, so he uses his Remote Ghost Gauntlets to lift it instead. Fear No Anvil: An extremely powerful weapon which Davesprite stole from Hephaestus. It has limited time manipulation capabilities; anything that it strikes is temporarily frozen in time. Warhammer of Zillyhoo: One of the seven legendary weapons of Cherubim folklore. Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo: John's final and most powerful hammer, presumably alchemized from the Warhammer of Zillyhoo and Vriska's Fluorite Octet. Whenever it strikes someone, the die in the popping mechanism are rolled, and something special happens based on the results of the roll. When it was used against Bec Noir, it gave him a silly hat, which was far more damaging than any debuff ever could be. Key: Base | Initial God-Tier | Mastered God-Tier | Ultimate Weapon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Hammer Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier